1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity generating system for a bicycle, particularly to an electricity generating system for a bicycle with reduced retardation and higher generation of electricity, which allows for cycling without extra effort and the installation of additional lamps for better safety.
2. Description of Related Art
For generating electricity, a conventional bicycle 10 with a front wheel 11 and a rear wheel 12, as shown in FIG. 1, has a dynamo 110, which is driven by the front wheel 11, or a dynamo 120, which is driven by the rear wheel 12. Electricity thereby generated feeds a lamp 13. Operating the dynamo 110 or 120, however, has a retarding effect on the movement of the bicycle, so two or more dynamos to generate more electricity cannot be installed practically. Since the dynamos 110, 120 are connected to the rims of the front and rear wheels 11, 12, even a small retarding force from the dynamo 110,120 there has a requires considerably more mechanical force by the cyclist to be overcome. At the same time less electricity is generated, and the lamp 13 is not properly fed, leading to reduced safety. These problems have made bicycles a less attractive means for transport and exercise.